


Never Forget You

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By JennyOk, this is a songfic I came up with. Mariah Carey, and the song is Never Forget You. I think it goes well with the whole Ares and Xena thing. Comes after Xenas death in Season 6.





	Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anybody k? And I don’t own the song either. 
> 
> Rating: G 
> 
> Dedication: Skkye Blue, come back soon! Delly, of course, cause she’s the best there is. Well, AMONG the best, anyway. Desty, cause how am I supposed to get into trouble without her? And last, but not least, Kyliah, cause she is ALMOST always there. And of course all the X/A fans cause those two ROCK!!!!!! 
> 
> Summary: Ok, this is a songfic I came up with. Mariah Carey, and the song is Never Forget You. I think it goes well with the whole ‘Ares and Xena’ thing. Comes after Xena’s death in Season 6. 
> 
> Feedback: Same as before, click the little button that says ‘Jenny’ k?

Ares sat on his throne, moping, same as he had for a week now. Ever since he had learned Xena was dead, dead because of her damn conscience, he’d been sulking, not even attending to his wars anymore. ‘Why,’ He thought. ‘Why in Tartarous didn’t you listen to me?’ He smiled faintly, as an inner voice said, _Because she wouldn’t be her if she did.  
  
I won’t see your smile,  
And I won’t hear you laugh  
Anymore.  
Every night,  
I won’t see you walk  
Through that door._   
  
Ares sighed. After she left him, so many years ago, he acted much like he did now. Nobody, not even Aphrodite, knew it, but when Xena was still his warrior, they were to be married. Then she met his interfering bastard half brother of his. Ares growled at the memory. They had a huge row before she left. She broke off the engagement and walked out. But he was determined to stay in her life, whether she liked it or not. And right before she left for Japa, he asked her to stay. She had refused.   
  
_‘Cause time wasn’t on  
Your side,  
It wasn’t right.  
I can’t say I love you,  
It’s too late to tell you,  
But I really need you to know._   
  
Aphrodite appeared in front of Ares. She was dressed in black, and tear tracks could be seen on her face. “Bro, I… just heeaaaaaarrrdd!” She sat down on the floor, and started wailing. Ares sighed, and for the first time in two days, he got up from his throne, and started to comfort the love goddess the best he could, when he himself was close to tears. He rocked Dite back and forth as if she were a child. “Shhh,” he whispered. “It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay.” Dite sniffled, and Ares gave her a forced, faint smile. “We still have the irritating bard.” Aphrodite also gave a forced, faint smile. A handkerchief appeared in Ares’ hand, and he wiped Dite’s tears with it. Tears shined in his eyes. “It’ll be alright,” he whispered again.   
  
_Oh, baby,  
No, I’ll never forget you,  
I’ll never let you out of my heart.  
Oh, you will always be here with me,  
Oh, I’ll hold on to the memories, baby._   
  
A portal was in front of Ares, showing a blonde with a chakram attached to her hip, talking to a brunette in a green two-piece. They were in camp, and it looked like they were about to cry. Ares moaned, and closed the portal. He lay down on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. “They miss you,” he whispered to the empty air. “We all miss you. Me most of all.” He turned over and fell asleep, drowning in terror-filled dreams.   
  
_Baby, can you hear me  
Wherever you may be tonight?  
Are you near me?  
I need you by my side._   
  
Ares sat up with a start. He covered his face with his hands, and started crying softly. The dreams, no, nightmares were full of his beloved, always out of reach of his arms, asking why he didn’t save her. He sobbed, his tears staining the beautiful silk sheets of his bed. ‘I’m sorry,’ he thought. ‘I’m so sorry.’   
  
_‘Cause I never said Goodbye.  
It isn’t right.  
I should have said I love you,  
Why didn’t I just tell you?  
God knows I need you to know._   
  
Aphrodite sat down next to Ares, and comforted him, just like he had done to her a few days ago. Leaning against her, he whispered, “I never even got to say goodbye.” Dite kissed him gently on the forehead. She started to sing softly, a lullaby she had sung to Cupid when he was born.   
  
_No, I’ll never forget you,  
I’ll never let you out of my heart.  
Oh, you will always be here with me,  
Oh, I’ll hold on to the memories, baby._   
  
Ares stared at a small painting in his hand. It was a picture of Xena, in battle stance, getting ready to throw her chakram. He smiled faintly, the first in many days. “Someday, we’ll be together again. You and me, forever.” He carefully settled the painting in a small opening of his hollow amulet. “You’ll be in my heart forever,” he whispered as he hung his amulet around his neck once more. “Forever, till the end of eternity, and beyond.”   
  
_Somewhere I know you’ll be with me,  
Someday in another time.  
But right now,  
You’re gone.  
You just vanished away.  
But I’ll never leave you behind._   
  
Slowly, so slowly, the world recovered from the death of the warrior princess. And soon, the only evidence that she had even existed, were the scrolls of her great adventures, and the memories of her from the people she loved. But soon those people died away, joining the warrioress in death, and the scrolls were hidden. But for the few who didn’t die. For the few who lived forever, she was engraved in their memories, and they made sure the future knew of the heroine, who the world so cruelly forgotten. They made sure the mortals found the scroll. They made sure people knew of her. Because for them, she had never left their memories, or heart.   
  
_No, I’ll never forget you_  
. I’ll never let you out of my heart.  
Oh, you will always be here with me,  
I’ll hold on to the memories, baby.   
  


The End


End file.
